


My beautiful sunshine

by author_chan_is_bae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Modern Royalty, Multi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Past Underage, but it will have a happy ending i swear!, feminization of omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_chan_is_bae/pseuds/author_chan_is_bae
Summary: Tsukishima Kei used to live in Tokyo, where he grew up with Kuroo Tetsuro the crown prince of Nekoma Royalty. An incident that shakes the Royals and the Tsukishima family causes the newly discovered feelings between the prince and the blonde beauty to be separated, the reasons why kept a secret from both of them. Now many years later, they are reunited, yet not in the way they wish they could be, what secrets will they uncover? will it make them or break them?





	1. Pain in the womb

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo, is 12 and Tsukki is 10 in the first chapter. That will change in the future.

Chapter 1

 

8 years prior

 

_Stupid, stupid Kuroo,_ Kei thought to himself as he fumbled behind his older beta brother, struggling to bring the bucket of water that would be used to clean one of the prince's bathrooms.

"I told you Kei, that I could bring it, you don't have to help me" his older brother, Akiteru had been assigned to bring the water and new washcloths to the princes bathing room, and Kei had seen how tired his older brother had been from the long day of working and wanted to help out.

"That stupid Kuroo shouldn't make you do this Niisan, he's old enough to WIPE HIS BUM! he should learn how to clean up his own washroom and clean his shit! like the rest of the world-" he bumped into his brother who made an abrupt stop, making of some of the water spill, wetting his shirt. His brother looked around the area before facing him.

"Kei!" he whispered harshly," What have i told you about swearing!, and you can't say those kinds of things! I know you're his friend-”

“He’s not my friend!”

“-but he's the prince! you're lucky were in the courtyard and not inside yet" his brother eyes made him feel ashamed, _but its not fair…_

At seeing his brothers eyes mist over with tears, akiteru sighed, bending  to his little brothers height. His gaze softened "Look," he sighed, "I know you're worried about me, but I'm ok, seriously, it's just work and I can handle it, I'm glad you wanted to help me out though" he ruffled Tsukki's hair with free hand, ”But look, I'm starting to think we should switch tasks, or else we might not arrive with much water" he chuckled as he extended his arms out with the clean towels.

He put the bucket on the ground and grabbed the towels from his brother, blinking away the tears that had started to gather in his eyes.

"Sorry," he said as he hugged the towels to his chest.

"It's ok, you're the best little brother anyone could ask for," he told him as he started walking again.

Tsukki was walking right behind him when he remembered something his brother said, "Hey, I'm not his friend!"

***

They were inside the palace heading to the prince's room when a pair of footsteps could be heard barreling towards them, yelling the unmistakable sound of his name.

"TSUUUUUKKIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

_Shit._

He barely had time to brace himself before he was being propelled backward by the force known as Tetsurou Kuroo. Good thing he wasn't the one holding the water, was all he could think of as he fell to the ground.

" I missed you Tsukki!!!!," Kuroo had him held in a tight hug as Tsukki struggled to leave it and gasp for air, "I've been so bored without you, I couldn't go find you earlier because my Tutor wouldn't let me have a break and then I had too many lessons today and I was gonna pull my hair out it was so boring, I was sooooooo bored and then lunchtime came and Yakkun wouldn't let me leave! he said I had to eat everything before I went out anywhere and then my parents wanted to talk to me about boring stuff and it took foreeeeever, but as soon as they finished I had to get away and find you so here I am!" Kuroo was out of breath by the time he finished his rant meanwhile Kei who had finally escaped, was busy picking up the fallen towels from the floor. He felt his face get hot with embarrassment and anger.

"For the millionth time! I can't play around, I'm busy, I'm not some goofy idiot that gets everything done for him and for the love of god please STOP JUMPING ON ME!!" he took a quick look around to see if anyone had been around to hear or the catastrophe that had taken place, the hallway was clear all except for the three of them and a couple guards that wisely ignored the three of them. His brother looked confused as to what to do when Kuroo spoke up.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that, I was too excited as an apology I can carry those, those towels, were close enough to my room anyway" he took the towels Kei had just gathered in his arms.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot" Kuroo reached back to fish out something from his long red coat. With one hand he took a Red chrysanthemums and showed it to kei.

"Here I got them from the garden” he twirled a strand of kei’d hair after he placed the flower behind his ear. “Just as i thought…, it looks beautiful on you”. He took one from his hands and placed it behind his ear so it would peak out through his hair.

Tsukki felt his face heat up and his heart beat fast, " um, uh… th-thanks, I guess," he muttered in reply, training his gaze on his feet instead of the boy in front of him.

Akiteru looked at both of them, a look Kei couldn't decipher crossed his brothers face as he glanced at both of them.

"Your Highness, Kei," Akiteru paused to see if he had their attention, "if you guys don't mind, i'd like to finish the work by myself since I feel more secure doing it by myself,” he pointedly looked at kuroo, “if it pleases you, your highness, you and Tsukki can go hang out now  if that is your wish"

"YES-"

"NO!" cried Kei.

"Oh, come on, I found this cool spot in the garden with Bokuto and Akaashi, I wanted to show you all day!"

"No"

"PLEEEEASE!!!!"

He relented.

"Fine! I'll go but only for a little bit", he crossed his arms in defeat. He felt Kuroo tug on his arm.

He felt Kuroo tug on his arm, "We'll get there faster if we run!" he wrapped his hand around his and started to lurch forward, not giving Kei a second to think about it.

"Wha-!"

He wrapped his hand around his and started to lurch forward, not giving Kei a second to think about it.

His hands are warm he thought to himself as they ran hand in hand out of the palace, scaring some of the maids along the way, making Kuroo laugh wildly as they ran. He couldn't help but giggle at Kuroo's laugh and the way it made his stomach flutter and heartbeat wilder than it already was from the thrill.

 

They had finally reached the part of the garden with tall hedges surrounding them and both of them were out of breath when they finally stopped.

Tsukki was bent over trying to catch his breath while Kuroo who had just fallen on the floor, was grinning wide his eyes stuck on Tsukki.

"You're a mess Tsukki" he laughed

He glared at Kuroo "look who's talking, you and-and that nest you excuse as hair,!" he wiped his forehead,"Ugh!I'm all sweaty look" his shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He started to take it off.

"What are you doing?" Kuroo sat up looking at Tsukki with curiosity.

"Taking off my shirt you idiot, I didn't know you were blind as well as stupid" he snickered and finished pulling it off.

"What if someone saw you?"

Kei looked around "I don't see anyone," he said slyly.

Kuroo looked at his chest then slowly let his eyes meet his own, a slight flush rising to the prince's cheeks

"There's me . . ." His words were said quietly but loud enough for Kei to hear.

Kei now felt self-cautious and somewhat shy now that he was very aware of Kuroo eyes on him.

He tried composing himself as he clutched his sweaty shirt to his chest, doing very little to cover himself, "So," he shot back, "what do you care?"

Kuroo shook his head, "It's nothing, don't worry about it" he got up and continued walking further through the hedges, "come on, we still haven't reached the spot yet". He walked in front of him, his back turned.

A little further down Kuroo stopped in front of one of the tall hedges

"Are you lost?" Kei looked up at the tall wall of a hedge and how it seemed to go on for quite a  bit, going left and right.

"were right here, watch," Kuroo proceeded to duck his chin close to his chest and bend his legs as he pushed his arms through the thinner part of the hedge that had gone unnoticed by Kei. He slipped easily through what seemed to be a small slit in the branches and disappeared leaving no trace of him being their seconds before.

After a couple of seconds of the sound of branches stopping, he started to feel anxious.

"Kuroo?" he called out, but there was no answer,"you're not funny!"

The silence was becoming unbearable, he looked towards the spot more closely. does he want me to follow him?

he was a foot away from the hedge when Kuroo jumped out

"AHHHHHHH!" Kei fell on his butt for the second time that day," YOU STUPID, STUPID ASS!!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" He was yelling at Kuroo who was howling with laughter, clutching his belly from the force of it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorr- STOP THAT! OUCH! IT HURTS!!! TSUKKI!!!" Kei had started smacking the back of Kuroo's head to stop the crazy cat.

He grabbed his wrist to stop him, pulling Kei flush against him. Tsukki stopped and was now aware of Kuroo's warmth and his heartbeat on him.

"Umm," he felt awkward looking into kuroo's eyes. He stared down at his feet. "Are you going to show me the spot?"

he could hear him audibly swallow," yeah here," he shrugged out of his coat "Here I don't want the branches scratching you" he handed him his jacket.

as he shrugged it on, it smells nice and its warm, its- he was being pulled into the shrubs by his hand he ducked his head and squinted his eyes, one second they were surrounded by leafs and tiny branches that scratched their faces, then they were surrounded by light.

The sunset.

Kuroo had brought him to see the sunset, the beautiful colours of bright red and golds, but that wasn't the end of it.

They were on a hillside surrounded by a field of wildflowers, all of the different colours around them making a beautiful landscape.

"It's beautiful" he whispered in awe.

"I know"  Kuroo whispered, yet when Kei looked at Kuroo he was staring at him with an emotion that Kei was only just starting to know.

Kuroo hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he was suddenly very aware of their proximity.

" I like you Kei"

He couldn't look up,  maybe I didn't hear him right? that's probably it because why would he like me, I'm always mean to him and-

"Tsukki?"

his heart was beating fast and he felt his face grow hot, WHAT DO I SAY TO HIM? DO I LIKE HIM BACK? I MEAN WHAT DO I DO? I THINK I LIKE HIM BUT HE'S A PRINCE!!! WHAT IF IT'S JUST AN IN THE MOMENT KIND OF THING?!?! WHA-

He felt a warm hand caress his cheek lifting his gaze from the ground and quieting his thoughts. He was now looking into those warm golden brown eyes. Those eyes were looking at him with immense tenderness.

He felt his heart clench, "Why?" he asked, "why do you like me?"

"I don't know it's just you and everything about you, something deep inside me always wants to be close to you" he pulls him close enough to feel his breath on his face, “you don’t treat me differently just because I'm a prince, and your always real with me, you calm me…” he gaze slipped from his eyes toward his lips, "Can I kiss you Kei?"

He didn't want to be hasty. He didn't want to do this and regret it later but something inside was yelling at him the answer.

He nodded, closing his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was how soft and warm his lips were, and they stayed there just letting their lips touch for a couple seconds before parting. They both licked their lips and glanced each others mouth. They went for a second time pressing lightly, both of them inexperienced, testing the waters. They parted their mouths, Kei felt Kuroo’s warm breath on his lips, making a shiver go down his spine. He tried licking kuroo’s lips, wanting to experiment with this new feeling, wanting to feel more. Kuroo opened his mouth slightly making their tongues touch. It was an entirely new sensation, making them both feel daring and curious to explore this new simple pleasure. The first couple of tries were clumsy, their teeth knocking on each other a couple time before the got a rhythm to their movements. Kuroo explored the cavern of Kei’s mouth, relishing in the taste that was pure Kei, making him groan into the blonde’s mouth.

Kei felt his entire body heat up at the sound, the sound sending electricity down his spine making his entire body feel as if it were on fire. It was no longer enough.

A small noise escaped his throat, a high pitched whine.

Something sparked, Kuroo’s hands were slipping underneath the red coat, sliding up and down Kei’s back ,leaving a trails of fire in its wake. His own hands were in Kuroo's hair twisting the messy strands, and pulling when n them when kuroo’s hands would slip into the waistband of his shorts. The sensations between the both of them were intensifying at an alarming rate the feeling of pleasure so simple yet acute.

They stayed like that for a long time, his senses, his thoughts were so overwhelmed with how good it felt to kiss him and have his hands on him.

More, I want more...

He felt Kuroo’s hand hand lower and pull their groins flush together, gasping at the bloom of pleasure, at the friction that was caused by the slight rub of their erections. They continued, Kei feeling his breath come in short bursts, as well as kuroo's, who had just hiked his leg around his waist, increasing the friction in between them.

"Kuroo!..." he moaned.

"Yeah?" he spoke between kisses that had now moved toward his sensitive neck. It felt so good, he felt he could melt into a puddle of pleasure.

"I feel really hot" he felt his entire body burning, the sensation growing stronger with every moment longer kuroo held him.

"Mhhm...you smell amazing too -like honey, and..." another kiss, now on his chest, " honey and spice..." he started sucking his skin.

He started sucking his nipple.

"Ahh..!!"

Kuroo looked up, his face flushed and eyes dilated.

"again...please..!"

Kuroo didn't need anymore pushing before he was back at it. Kei hung his head back his mouth opening on instinct, letting  out a loud whining sound. Kuroo stilled

Kuroo stilled.

There was a strong sweet smell permeating the air, and Kei felt his ass clench and something wet drip out, increasing the sweet aroma.

Something was wrong.

A growl broke the sound around them. Kei looked down the feeling of utter euphoria dissipating by the second.

Kuroo's was growling his fingers digging into his hips painfully.

_Mine!_

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Kei whined out, _Alpha! My Alpha, mate! mine…,_ Something was wrong, he was trying to stop himself but his body started clinging to Kuroo or the alpha that was now in control even more. He felt out of control. He felt as if there was something else inside him. Something primal and powerful.

Omega

Kuroo and I are presenting? now?! , he'd learned of this happening in class, a long time ago, whereas the majority of people presented between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, there were those rare occasions when a certain occasion would triggering their dormant secondary gender.

It occurred when two destined mates met beforehand and sexual pheromones were exchanged before time. Those pheromones being secreted through scent gland on the neck and traces of it in the saliva and sweat. If those pheromones had been exchanged for long enough to settle into either of the destined mate's body it would trigger an early showing of the sub-gender,

Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

But that would mean that Kuroo and I are... are...

Kuroo was pulling his pants down.

FUCK!!!

This was bad, his omega was fighting him! his omega wanted to join with its destined mate's body but, they were too young! too young to control their secondary gender!

They were now lying on the grass, and Kuroo had ripped his shirt off and thrown it to the side and was now bringing his head closer to kei's underwear.

" **MINE!"**

Oh god! please! someone find us! The heat in his body was making him dizzy, weak and confused. Please let it stop!!!

His omega let out a whine, different from the others.

A whine of distress.

It caught the Alpha's attention. It started cradling Kei's body, making crooning noises in an attempt to calm its mate.

My omegas weak! please let Kuroo hear me!!! please let him stop....

Taking all his strength he pushed forward.

"STOP!! KUROOoo....!,"

the alpha Kuroo stopped crooning and started tensing up and making a guttural noise, his face scrunching up and finally letting out a choked cough before looking at kei again.

"...Kei?..."

He's back, thank god...

"Kei?!...KEI!!! OH GOD, WHAT DID I DO?!!! Wait up Kei!! ill get you back! oh my god what did I do?!?

oh, this is nice.... I'm floating.

"KEI, STAY AWAKE PLEASE!!!!"

oh, Tetsu is running.... hmmm... he smells niiiccee....I'm bouncing...cool, I can see the sky... that's nice...oh wait?...why is everything going dark... I wanna see Kuroo and the sky!!!....

 " KEI..!!!!"


	2. Forgotten beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making edits and updates on the first chapter later on so ill write when those updates are completed in future chapters.
> 
> Thank you and please continue reading.
> 
> Ending song for this chapter is Hurts like hell by Fleurie.
> 
> Terms:  
> CODE WHITE= FERAL ALPHA  
> CODE RED=OMEGA IN HEAT  
> Levels indicate the severity of the situation, rating it from a 1-10

 

Akiteru was screwed.

Not only had he lost his brother, it was almost night time and he hadn't returned home. After he'd finished his duties at the palace he walked home, his home being a building four kilometers away from the palace. He was getting ready to have dinner only to find out that Kei hadn't gotten home yet.

So now he was back at the palace, searching for him. He'd already asked some of the guards and maids he knew if they'd seen him but to no avail.

He's probably with the prince, he thought to himself, wondering if the prince was keeping him for longer than he'd thought.

Maybe if he called his friend Yaku, the princes personal caretaker, he'd ask where was the last place the prince had seen his brother.

as he dialed Yaku on his phone, he looked outside the grand window that let in the last remaining light from the twilight. It was six forty and his brother was still missing.

Yaku picked up.

[Hello?] ..." his voice sounded irritated, [who is this?]

Akiteru answered," Hey! it's me Akiteru".

Yakus voice sounded relieved when he answered.

["Hey what's up? it's nice to hear you- wait! sorry, give me a second!"]

He could hear the sound of Yaku yelling at someone over the phone, [Did you check the kitchen! he could've hidden there!"...] he heard a sigh of exasperation.

Yaku voice came back, ["sorry about that"]

Akiteru smiled "its ok I know, your job is a tough one, you looking for someone too?"

Yaku sighed "I'm looking for the prince, he ran off on me a couple of hours earlier, and normally I don't worry, even though it annoys me when he does, but he doesn't go this long without being seen.

he was surprised " well that makes both of us, I was actually calling to ask if the prince knew where my brother was, they went off together earlier"

["REALLY?! oh that great to know! he'd told me he wanted to take him to a special place in the palace, I think it was in the gardens..."]

Thank goodness now he had a place to start at, about time to because the guards had begun to give him odd looks, because of how he kept going back and forth all over the palace,"hey I'm going to head to the gardens and start looking there, it's a pretty big space already so it'll take some time"

["that's fine, i'll meet you there and help out, i'll bring some help as well..."]

"That's great, thanks Yaku "

He jogged towards the back of the palace, towards the door that leads to the gardens.

He felt disappointed in himself.

Earlier he'd sent off the two boys in hopes that Kei would learn to let go a bit, to enjoy his childhood without the worry about the social stigmas and prejudice that society would surely place on him. especially the ones surrounding the world secondary gender. Although the barbaric ways of treating omegas and the way people worshipped alphas like gods were different from centuries before, humanity seemed to always cling on to the idea s behind those past treatments. There were still people who mistreated omegas and those that saw alphas as the only ones that could be strong leaders. These attitudes and ideas were passed on through generations, like a curse to humanity.

It shouldn't have to be that way, nobody should have to fear or worry over something so natural and out of their own control.

He himself often felt guilty for having been glad to be born a beta. His entire family was made up of betas; Betas were overlooked, they could get a position that both alphas and omegas could achieve. They didn't have society breathing down their necks and he felt afraid to stand up and help others in need.

His mood had turned sour at the way his thought had headed.

He was getting close when he heard his

He felt his phone vibrate. There was a call from the security system for the palace. He answered his phone.

**ALL PERSONNEL CLEARANCE 3 AND UNDER MUST EVACUATE THE SOUTH AREA OF THE BUILDING.**

**CODE RED AND CODE WHITE.**

**LEVEL 7**

He hung up.

Akiteru felt his blood freeze in his veins.

This was really bad.

He looked up and felt his feet carry him forward until he was running. his heart was beating fast. His brother could be there, he could have gotten hurt.

As he approached he saw three guards blocking the hall, a couple feet away from the entrance to the garden. They looked at him,

"What is your name and clearance?" the guard with the mean looking face asked him.

"Tsukishima Akiteru, level two,-"  

"You shouldn't be here, go back! it's not safe! "

he stayed there, "I know but, I need to know what's going on!,  my little brother was here earlier and hasn't returned! I need to make sure he's-"

A loud yell interrupted him.

Behind the guard, was the prince. He was thrashing in the arms of two guards who were holding him as he growled, yelled and kept trying to lunge for the door. The strong smell of alpha pheromones that he was emitting reaching as far as Akiteru.

Akiteru felt the sudden urge to run away, the alpha pheromones were strong enough to affect a beta like him, the pheromones telling him to get away from the danger.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!, HE'S MINE!!!, MY OMEGA!..." the screaming came from the feral prince.

why is he shirtless?

"... STOP TOUCHING HIM!"

He felt the guard push him "You need to leave now!!!!" the guard took off his scent patch, something almost every person in the palace was obliged to wear to avoid pushing others around using pheromones.

This guard was an alpha and he was letting his pheromones go, making Akiteru's body seize up in fear.

"Ushuijima! Stop that! that's against the rules!"

"This Punk needs to leave!"

With everything going on, Akiteru was about to bolt until he saw something behind the guard now known as Ushijima.

Bright blond hair.

It was his brother.

"KEI!!!"

His brother who seemed unconscious was being carried in by a guard he knew. There was a strong scent coming from his brother.

omega...

He swung at the guard to let him through, landing a hit square on his jaw. The guard cursed as Akiteru ran past him towards his brother.

The prince who had not let up roared at him as he approached Kei.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HIM!..."

Akiteru felt his body freeze.

RUN!!!!

He ignored his instinct to flee and went straight to his brother. As he got closer he saw that his brother was barely being covered by the jacket the prince was wearing earlier. His body seemed so small and fragile with the exposure. He could see him shaking.

A strange sound tore out of his little brother's throat.

A loud whine, followed by small whimpers.

His brother looked like he was trying to speak.

"...alpha!..," his brother whispered in a small scratchy voice, his hand that was cuddled against his chest was now extended as if he was trying to reach...

Kuroo Tetsuro, why is he calling for you?

"Is he hurt!!??" he asked.

Daichi, the alpha guard who was carrying his brother looked at him,

"The prince brought him in his arms, they both need medical attention but as soon as we get them further apart, they both go ballistic and even though we tried suppressing the prince, one dose wasn't enough, and none of us have any more suppressants!" he looked panicked, looking at the harder to hold back prince.

"Give him to me, please!," he begged Daichi "he'll probably more comfortable with me"

There was a large crash behind him.

He turned to see what had caused the noise, just to see the prince lunge at him. He had no time to dodge.

His body was propelled backward onto the floor, landing with a big thud, all the air leaving his lungs.

he opened his eyes to see the prince swing his arm down scratching the side of his face.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!!!"

His face burned from the scratches, he lifted his arms to push him off, when he felt Tetsuro's hands close on his throat.

He tried pushing him off but the boy was too strong.

I can't breathe!!, someone come get this boy off me!!

The edges of his vision were going dark.

The prince's eyes that normally looked a warm welcoming gold, were now cold and filled with every intention to kill whatever got in the way of getting to his fated mate.

The weight was suddenly lifted off him.

He sat up going into a coughing fit as he tried to get air back in.

He saw the prince being dragged off him by the two guards who he seemed to have knocked down before, one of them had blood dripping down their forehead.

They had him pinned down as panicked Yaku came running toward the scene with what seemed to be a doctor beside him. He was carrying two injectable suppressants in his hand.

He fell on his knees and uncapped one of them, injecting Tetsuro in his leg.

It took about thirty seconds for the medicine to kick in before you could see his body slump unconscious.

The doctor came over with the last injectable pen.

"Suga!?, what are you doing here?"

Daichi was looking at the silver-haired doctor who came to stand beside him.

"Yaku called me, told me what happened, I came to help.."

"but the baby-"

The Doctor placed his hand over Daichi's mouth, "Our baby's fine, stop worrying"

The Doctor, now known as Suga, touched Kei's forehead and made strange cooing noises that seemed to calm him down. The shaking stopped and all that was left was the small whimpering noise.

Suga sighed, he'd let out a small dose of omega pheromones and omega crooning noises that were known to help calm overwhelmed omegas in heat. He finally uncapped the pen and injected the young boy's thigh, a small dribble of blood coming out, mixing in with the sweat the young boy had built up.

Suga turned towards Akiteru.

"This type of suppressant is a mix of a stronger version of regular heat and rut suppressants with anesthesia that will knock them out while the other part does its job" Suga looked at him.

"Why did my brother present this early?" he looked up at the doctor.

He had a sad look on his face.

"I'll tell you on the way to the infirmary"

With that, they all left to get fixed up.

* * *

 

Akiteru was in the infirmary standing next to his mother who he'd called to tell her about what had happened. When she arrived and saw them both she started crying as he held onto her.

That had happened two hours ago.

Now he was beside his mother who had fallen asleep on the infirmary chair, crying on his little brother's sheet-covered legs.

His mind kept going back to what the silver-haired doctor had said.

**"Your brother and the prince are fated mates, we doctors like to call it the untimely phenomena, it's a miracle that occurred too early," he sighed,"everyone in this world is supposed to born with a fated mate, yet fate likes to play around and make life hard as well, it's very hard to find your destined person when everyone lives very different lives and are born into a variety of different circumstances, yet there are some like us-" he looks up towards Daichi who is standing right beside him "... who get lucky, and find our other half,” he gave him a sad smile," but even then we get these rarest of all rare cases where we find our other half to early," he point toward his brother who is lying on the infirmary cot, " yet the situation with your brother is highly unusual, we have very few records of this happening, only twelve in the past century, so we the hypothesis for this is that when the two fated partners meet before they even present their sub-gender and happen to share their DNA with each other, this happens through an exchange of bodily fluids, saliva being the easiest to transfer, it's as simple as sharing the same drink with one another, it usually takes a couple of minutes and even then it may not work, but if it does it triggers an early presentation of the secondary gender, this is dangerous because both of the victims are too young to handle the sudden change in their young bodies” he continued, “In the normal presentation of the secondary gender its normal to have short term symptoms such as confusion, nausea, and a couple aches and pain that would dissipate within a week, yet, we have noticed a pattern with the records provided that show long term effects such as memory loss, huge hormonal imbalances, in 6 of the cases recorded, the young ones have died from the sudden chemical change in their bodies..."**

**Suga rubbed his baby bump " You guys are lucky, these two were pretty strong for such a situation, I'm sure they'll both be ok, I'm just very sorry you guys had to go through this, I can't imagine our own child going through this"**

**The doctor eyes started to water.**

**Akiteru felt awkward, what was he supposed to do, now he had two crying mothers.**

**Daichi hugged the doctor, "Suga, you need to go get some rest, all this stress is not good for the baby"**

**"You're right I'm sorry" the doctor sniffled. " It's the hormones that get me really sensitive " he gave a small chuckle," well I hope everything turns out alright, goodnight"**

 

With that, the doctor had left and fast forward to now, he was waiting for the doctor that was in charge of the night shift to check on Kei.

what was going to happen now, this involves the royal family now.

His thought was stopped at the sound of the door of the infirmary opening. He stepped out from behind the curtain that gave them a sense of privacy.

There was now an annoying clicking on the tile floor made by tall black high heels. She had short dark hair and a serious case of bitch face.

It was the secretary of the king and queen.

"The King and Queen have requested to see you and your mother now." her words were clear and sharp leaving no room for refusal.

"What about my brother, he needs someone here with him, we can't leave him"

The secretary looked at him with annoyance," In the position your family is right now, it would not be wise to refuse our majesties orders, especially since they are financially providing the care your dear brother needs"

He was ready to fight the stony-faced woman when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Darling it's alright," he felt her warm hand on his shoulder," It's in our best interest that we go"

He sighed, there was nothing he could do.

The secretary walked them through the darkened hallway that would lead them to the tearoom the King and Queen were in. The dark red walls gave him an ominous feeling at what would inside the small room.

They stopped in front of an ornately carved mahogany door, two guards standing beside the doors. One of them opened the door letting the three of them inside. Inside the room was lit by a small fireplace on the right side of the red painted walls of the room, a large picture of the royal family right above it. In the center of the room was three satin gold covered sofas and on it were the king and queen sitting side by side, the epitome of poise and elegance. The king was wearing a long a white turtleneck and dark burgundy pants. He appeared to be reading a book that he gently placed on the coffee table as they entered the room. The Queen who had been holding a cup of tea in her palms stood up. She was dressed in black and red and her long raven hair was pulled severely tight into a ponytail. She had a beautiful face, dark almond shaped eyes and other lovely feature that he would have appreciated more had the situation not been so dire.

"Welcome," she gave them a formal smile," please have a seat". After they'd all sat down, there was an awkward silence that continued for a bit.

Hadn't they come here to talk?

"Well there is no use putting this off for any longer" the queen gently cleared her throat, "we all know we're here to discuss what is going to happen with my son and your family's omega-"

"That's my brother! and he has a name!" he spat out angrily.

The king who had been sitting quietly raised his hand to stop the guards that had moved forward to defend their queen.

His mother took his hand and uttered an apology.

"No worry" the king waved off, "we can all admit were a bit stressed" he took a sip of his own tea," but we must all keep our calm and act like adults if you cannot then you are not mature enough to sit through this conversation"

He looked at Akiteru straight in the eyes, his eyes questioning him whether he was going to stay.

The Queen who had seen the silent agreement continued "I'm sure were familiar by now with why our children have presented this early, as the doctor probably explained am I correct?.."

They both nodded.

"Good, well under normal circumstances, because they're too young we would wait for them to become mature enough to form a formal bond since they have proven to be fated mates..."

he felt the "but" coming...

"But..."

There it was...

"...we cannot allow that."

His mother spoke up "Why is my son not allowed to choose whether he gets to be with his fated mate? something so rare among our kind?" she calmly asked, yet there was a coldness in her voice that he didn't hear often.

 

"Our son is already promised to another, it is unknown to him but  we have made an alliance with another kingdom" she must have seen the anger in his face because she continued in an icy tone "but lets say we let them be together, they get their happily ever after, what can they do if war arises, well need as many alliances as we can get even with a kingdom as powerful as ours, our son, with his status can achieve such alliances through an arranged marriage, if he is bonded to a mere omega with no status who has no influential power, we would be risking the lives of many of our citizens if a war were to occur"

"So he's your pawn?"

His mother kicked his leg "I apologize on behalf of my son"

"You should listen to your mother, just for that, I can fire you both and stop any aid for your beloved brother" she gave him a smile that didn't reach her cold unfeeling eyes, "but, because of the situation ill let it pass, and I will explain to you something, I love my son dearly and I want the best for him, but I also have my duties as caretaker of the people of my kingdom, that will always be my first priority and it means that I am willing to give up anything even if it forsakes the happiness of myself or my son, I am a Queen before a Mother and that means that I will go to great lengths to keep the peace even if it means taking it away from my son." When she finished speaking she leaned back on the sofa.

The king who had quietly observed everything stood up and walked towards my mother, got on his knees and took her hands in his.

"Himari" he spoke my mother's name "You have worked here for a long time and I will never forget the loyal service of your husband to us before he passed away, yet it saddens me greatly but we cannot allow you to work at the palace" he took a key from and a piece of paper from the back pocket of his pants "but were willing to help your family start over, with better work and a better home" he gave her the keys and paper " we want to send you and your family to Miyagi, where you can work for a relative of ours, we will cover any debts and expenses of yours and for your discretion of this entire ordeal well pay you an extra 10,000 dollars" he sighed" besides it's for the best they couldn't have been together right now, they're too young and their bodies may not be able to take the stress of dealing with destined mates at this age, let us take care of you and your son"

 

**Kei P.O.V**

Why did his entire body feel heavy, even his eyelids felt heavy. He didn't remember doing anything rough yesterday, he'd just gone to school, done his homework, had dinner with his brother and mom and then he went to bed.

Weird

He could tell it was bright outside because of the red light he could see through his eyelids.

Why didn't anyone wake me up yet? Mom would have been pissed I slept in.

With much effort, he cracked open his eyelids.

He was in his room yet something felt off, his small collection of dinosaur that would normally on his dresser was gone, actually everything was gone, everything except his bed.

There was shuffling and several steps outside his room.

I have to get out of this bed and find out what the hell is going on...

 

After several minutes of pushing himself off the bed and attempting to get up, he was now on both feet.

why do I feel so heavy, my entire body feels like lead, he slowly made his way towards his door opened it, revealing Akiteru who was lifting a box from the floor.

"Whats going on?," he asked as he saw a palace guard walk behind Akiteru holding two boxes and taking them down the stairs. His brother looked at him, relief in his eyes, he let the box drop and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you woke up!" his brother was taking the breath out of him

"I can't breath" he choked out. His brother let him go and doing so let him get a good view of Akiteru's face seeing a large bruise covering his entire neck and long scabbed scratches that hadn't been there the when he went to sleep the night before "what happened to you, who hurt you?!"

His brother seemed frozen for a couple seconds, he laughed nervously "Well I got mugged on my way home, but don't worry I'm-"

"WHAT!?!, that's not possible, when you came back for dinner yesterday you didn't have anything on you!"

"Yesterday?!? What are you- wait, what's the last thing you remember?"

Kei looked at him as if he'd grown a second head " I went to school, came home, did my homework, had dinner **with you,** and went to bed, duh!!"

Akiteru was looked shocked, what the hell was wrong with him, "Bro are you okay? are you losing your memory?" he chuckled nervously.

"Kei you've been asleep for three days..."

what?

His brother was looking at the floor when he said: " Three days ago you woke up presenting as an omega..."

Was he still sleeping?

"... the doctor gave you a suppressant that would keep you asleep until the heat was over"

"Is that why my body feels so heavy?" he asked. His brother looked at him, a pained look crossing," did the doc tell you why I presented as far as I know that wasn't supposed to happen at my age?"

his brother scratched his head "They said they didn't know why, they ran some test but everything came out normal, everything is the same as before except now you know your secondary gender"

That was odd but that didn't explain why everything in his room was missing and why there were palace guards in there home.

"Akiteru?"

"yeah"

"why is my room empty?"

"Uhm..."

where was his mom?

"where's mom?"

he heard his mother's voice downstairs in the living room

He was gonna find out for himself what the hell was going on

"KEI? where are you going!?! i'll explain to you just wait-"

But he was already running down the stairs. The couches tables carpets, tv, and decorations were gone, replacing them were box boxes piled high near the doorway to outside.

why was everything gone? what had happened during those three days he was knocked out?

"MOM!!!"

His mother who was speaking to a guard spun around at the sound of his voice, "Kei!!!," she came over to him "I'm so happy you're awake my darling" she gave him a big hug as soon as she reached him.

"Mom, why is everything gone? what happened?"

She looked at the boxes as if just realizing that they were there "Oh dear, uhm..." she touched his cheek  and looked into his eyes, "i'm sorry you had to find out this way but mommy got a job offer somewhere further away from here, the pay is better and the king and queen have personally offered to pay any debts left here and any expenses if we go work for some relative of theirs, that's why the guards are helping us out, isn't that great?" she smiled her yet it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Moving away? he looked around at the home he would soon leave. He didn't feel any sort of attachment towards the building of the house itself, he was happy just being with his family...

yet...

why did his stomach feel like he'd just been punched,why did he feel like the world was being ripped away from him?

"Darling?"

He looked at his mom. He wanted his mom to be happy and if this was going to make her happy then that was alright but...

"Mom..., this doesn't have anything to do with me presenting as an omega right?"

She gave him a hug and laughed, "Of course not darling, it is just a better opportunity for all of us!" she said that but he felt her heart beating really fast and her hands tremble a bit.

But my mom has never lied to me.

" Okay, " he gave a smile to his mother. She's probably nervous, that why she's like this " so when are we leaving?"

"Tonight"

He felt his heart sink, but I won't be able to say goodbye to that idiot at the palace...

"Can I go say goodbye to someone before we leave?"

"Who darling?"

"I was thinking of saying Goodbye to that prince guy in the palace, you know he'll hate me if I don't say goodbye at least.." as soon he mentioned that he felt everyone in the room freeze up for a fraction of a second, the air palpable with tension.

His mother looked behind his shoulder to where Akiteru had entered the room. She looked worried quickly masked it up when she looked back at him, a smile slipping into place.

"Oh Darling, I'm sorry, but we don't have time, maybe you could send a letter instead?"

NO, I DONT WANT TO SEND A LETTER!!! I WANT TO SEE HIM!!! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HIM!!!

"Okay mom"

And just like that, he felt his world shatter around him.

 

They were in a truck driven by one of the palace chauffeurs that would take them from Tokyo to Miyagi.

they were quite far already from Tokyo by that point, but I didn't stop the feeling of loss in Tsukishima Kei's heart while looking out the window and unnoticed behind his glasses, tears welled up and fell in a silent stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been writing and re-writing this chapter since the day after I posted the first one. This will probably happen again...
> 
> sorry.
> 
> *silently goes back into hermit crab mode*


	3. Reality is the nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter used to have a steamy scene, but I cut it out because it didn't help my plot and kept on bothering me so I replaced it with some more Kuroo p.o.v  
> I'm still editing this chapter so please expect some mild changes, these will help with how I want my plot to progress.

**Tokyo, Present day**

**Clank!**

Missed! he tried to hit his leg

**Clank!**

Missed again? left arm?

**Clank!**

nope...

He took a step back and left, stepping out of the bamboo swords way. Bokuto stepped forward, making Kuroo's sword clash with the others causing Kuroo to bring his sword up in defense.

He had an idea.

Very swiftly, he flipped the others bamboo sword in a using his own in a downwards motion, then flipping it in the opposite direction, putting Bokuto's arms in a compromising position and leaving his shoulder exposed.

**Smack!**

"Nine to nine!" Akaashi yelled from the bench.

Bokuto grabbed his shoulder "Fuck Bro!!!, why you gotta hit so hard? it's going to bruise!!!"

Kuroo laughed "then don't let me hit you!" he picked up his sword again, "let's see if you learn this time" he got into his fighting stance.

That was how he spent most of his afternoons.

After all his lessons and duties were done, he had most of the afternoon off and he usually spent it practicing his kendo with his master, yet when his best friend Bokuto, the fourth best kendo player in Japan, came over, they would duel.

He waited until Akashi, who was their acting referee to tell them to start. He felt his body buzz with uncontrolled energy.

"Begin!"

Bokuto made the first move. Kuroo defended himself against the strike and waited. That was how he won. If he continued to block his opponent, they would eventually tire out, lose focus and slip up. patience, stamina and a sharp eye were his keys to winning.

There fight went on for fifteen minutes before that exactly happened.  

On one of Bokuto's lunges, his form was out of shape and made his attack lose strength, speed, and finesse. Kuroo used this advantage to strike. Bokuto aimed for his torso yet seconds before he touched him, Kuroo crouched low, swiveled away, taking place behind Bokuto's back and hit Bokuto's side.

"Ten to nine! Kuroo wins!"

beside him Bokuto was clutching the side of his abdomen, feigning pain while groaning, "Kuroo, how could you!.." he turned to look at Akaashi," Oh no! I'm dying! Akaashi run away before this brute gets you too!...." he flopped onto the ground while extending one of his arms towards his friend on the wooden bench against the wall, whispering, "save yourself!...." before abruptly dropping his head on the blue mat they had been dueling on, faking death while having his tongue droop from his mouth.

Akaashi got up and walked towards both of them.

"So now that one of my biggest problems has died, Kuroo wanna go get something to eat?"

"Akaaaashi!!! Why?!!!" Bokuto who had just awoken from his death sat up, a sad pout on his face " would you ever leave a friend to die by themselves!?"

"Only if it was you my dearest." Akaashi gave Bokuto the sweetest evil smile he could muster.

"Why!!!!???” Bokuto cried out reaching towards Akaashi.

“Because…” he paused as he picked up Bokuto’s dropped sword,

He started to poke the bamboo sword into his rib, ” ...you never stop talking, you always follow me around, you take too long to get ready, you're way too loud, you call me in the middle of the night, you're very forgetful! you're always clinging on to me-....”

“Kuroo!!! help me! Akaashi’s being mean!” Bokuto cried out as kept trying to cover himself from Akaashi’s attacks.

He chuckled looking at his two friends, they were like an old married couple.

“Sorry bro, I'm going to go change and take a shower”

He laughed as he heard Bokuto cry out to him.

 

 

 

 

 

“So tell me what's got you worked up?”

So Bokuto had noticed.

They had gone out to get ice cream out in town, at a small coffee shop. As they waited for Akaashi to bring back their order, Bokuto had decided to bring it up

“Let me guess…” he looked at him with a smirk on his face, “ you haven't gotten laid in a while is that it?” he laughed even as he saw Kuroo’s hand coming to smack his arm, “Oww-I was just wondering, we normally stop our matches after an hour, I mean we barely made it here before the store closed! And here I was thinking, this guy's needs a fuck and I mean if no ones brave enough to fuck this hideous beast, guess I gotta do it- Oww! Okay, okay i'll stop”

he smiled before turning serious, his voice turning somber “Hey Kuroo if this is about the engagement party tomorrow, you don’t need to worry, everything will be fine”

He felt his throat constrict.

Bullseye

That was the source of his agitation. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, it never left.

Tomorrow his engagement to Akaashi would be announced to the entire world. A celebration was to be made of it for an entire week.

What a stroke of luck.

He felt desperate “Bro it shouldn't be like this!, Akaashi and I are just friends and I feel like the engagement is a terrible idea, especially since both of you, you know...” he didn't need to finish the sentence, they both knew what he meant.

That was right, because Bokuto had been in love with Akaashi since they were children,  and although Akaashi never said anything, he could see the love for Bo come through his eyes. He remembered finding Bo asleep on Akaashi's lap, and the omega smiling as he stroked the owlish alphas hair.

If it hadn't been for their engagement he was sure that both of his friends would have admitted their feelings for each other.

“Bo I'm sorry…”

His best friend gave him a pained smile “it's okay bro...” he sighed, “...i'll get used to it”

Akaashi who had heard everything, hung back, trying to regain his composure as he slowed his breathing and blinked away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. When he felt calm enough, he then came in wearing his normal poker face.

“Can’t believe it, who orders bubble gum ice cream anymore?” he looked at both of them who seemed to jump in their seats at his voice.

Kuroo was the first to recover “well you know that in our world the only thing we can’t buy is happiness, but you can buy ice cream and that’s kinda the same thing, so I'll eat my favorite flavor”.

“Ditto”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo went back to his room tired of the day. They knew what they had to do but they did not need a constant reminder that they had no control over their own lives.

He flopped onto his bed, intending to go to sleep yet, his mind was wide awake.

God, why did it have to turn out this way…

He started to imagine what his life would be like if he ever got to choose who he wanted to marry.

Large honey eyes and a sweet smile popped into his head.

Damn, he tried not to think about him too much but he was too tired to stop himself.

The boy from long ago.

He smiled remembering the first time he laid eyes on him. Because his parents were so busy they hired a caretaker/nanny to take care of him, that person was Yaku became his first friend. As a result, he spent most of his free time when he was small around him.

He remembered one day going into the palace kitchen with yaku, who was getting him a snack. When they got there kuroo had seen this beautiful curly haired blond boy, with big shining honey eyes, his cheeks were dusted in a light pink colour and he was standing beside a woman with beautiful long chestnut hair and a brilliant smile.

“Yaku how lovely to see you! I haven't seen you since you were a small boy!... Oh- who do we have here?”

Yaku introduced him “this is the young prince, your highness this is Tsukishima Himari” he looked back at the lady “ were currently on a hunt for a snack” he laughed.

the small boy beside the woman was pouting,“I wanna go home!”

He remembered his heart thumping really hard in his chest at the sound of the beautiful boy's voice.

“...Pretty…” those had been the first words Kuroo had uttered as soon as he saw Kei.

The boy whose head had been looking at his mother, looked at him noticing that the words had been directed at him, turned beet red and hid behind the woman's skirt.

“Oh dear! come on darling say hello…”

He slowly peeked out from behind his mother's skirt

“...Hi…”

Kuroo smiled at him then looked up at the nice woman “are you his nanny?”

The lady looked taken back “Oh no, I'm his mum”

“But I thought all parents were really busy, I mean, that's why I have Yaku-san, he’s my only friend here, my parents are way too busy to look after me…”

Her face seemed sad as he said that “well I'm sorry to hear that” she looked at tsukki “both of you are about the same age, I think it would be nice if both of you spent time together”

“BUT MOM!-” a quick stern look from his mother shut the little angel's mouth.

Yaku san seemed to agree “I think that's okay”

And from that day forward he spent as much time with tsukki as he could.

As they'd grown older tsukki had just become much more beautiful, and the more time they spent together the more convinced he was that he had fallen in love with the blond.

He remembered waking up confused and bone tired one morning, only to find out that he had presented and was not going to be allowed out of his room for the entire month, to ensure he was healthy. His first thoughts were to talk with Tsukki, but to his surprise he was not allowed to communicate with him. It was only after the month ended that he found out that the boy had moved away, that it was overseen by his parents, a fact that had always bothered him, since they never took interest in staff transferring. When he went to confront them they had told him that it was a favour for the mother. He’d always send letters to Kei, hoping the beautiful boy would want to keep in touch.

It never happened.

After sending a letter everyday for an entire year without a reply, he finally gave up. It really must have been a pain to be with Kuroo when Kei lived nearby palace. He must have been ecstatic when he found out he was moving away from tokyo.

So now here he was, a miserable man who was destined to live a life chosen by others.

The day tomorrow they were going to announce the engagement to the public and all Kuroo wanted was for the earth to swallow him up.

 

**Miyagi, a week before the announcement.**

"Hinata..." he couldn't stand looking at the dress for much longer,"...no"

"what? why?" the orange haired omega tilted his head, his face confused, "does it look bad?"

"it looks like the Grinch and an ugly jack o lantern had sex and this looks like it's baby, so to sum it up yes it's bad "

Hinata looked at himself in the dressing room mirror "oh, it does look a bit odd doesn't it?"

Kei felt his patience run thinner by the minute, "Can you please just try on the next dress, god have mercy that it looks better than the last fifteen dresses you've tried!"

"Alright! I promise the next ones the winner!"

That's what you said for the last hour!

Hinata and Tsukishima had been at the mall for three hours searching for an outfit for the upcoming palace ball, and with Hinata's choice in wardrobe, not even the store assistants had a chance at stopping him from trying on atrocious dresses.

"Okay, how about now?"

he took out his white headphones and looked up from his screen,

" Much better..."

The dress Hinata picked was a black dress with orange-red accents, the top part of the dress was kimono inspired and had an obi as well, yet the skirt was westernized by making the bottom part beneath the obi, Victorian styled the length reaching the little shrimp's knees.

"I think Kageyama-kun would love to see you like that" he smirked as the tiny omegas face became tomato red.

" Don't talk to me about Bakeyama!!! since the engagement, he's been acting all weird!! he's all Ughhhh! and Hmphh! and it's driving me crazy!"

"Wasn't he always like that?"

"NO!" Hinata made a noise of displeasure and crossed his arms," It's different! he never stopped himself from saying anything mean! but after the engagement our parents planned he holds back and he just makes angry faces and leaves! "

"So you're telling me you're a crybaby masochist?"

"NO! that's not it!" he rubbed his eyes with his the palms of his hands, "I mean we've been dating for almost a year now and we always talked about getting married and he was the same Tobio I knew! yet now that we're engaged he's different!"

The little shrimp started to sniffle.

Is the little shrimp gonna cry?

He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his omega trying to secret pheromones to calm his companion. Stupid omega!!! I hate you!!  he told himself as he rubbed Hinata’s back trying to comfort him, "how about we go buy the dress, then take a break?" Hinata quieted down and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"okay" he gave a small smile, " but we have to get meat buns!"


	4. Stream to river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of writing my story. I had been quite depressed and felt that I could not write anymore, but thanks to my younger brother who read my work and wanted to read more, I started writing this chapter which took me a day and a half to write, so here it is, please let me know your thoughts in the comments.

 

**Kei's P.O.V**

"So you excited to go back to Tokyo?" Hinata said around a mouthful of munched up meat buns.

 Gross.

 "Hinata, first off don't speak with your mouth full, second off..." he took a bite of his strawberry cake before he spoke,"its none of your business shrimpy" he swallowed.

 "Okay so I'm not allowed to speak with food in my mouth but you are? and technically you work for my family so yeah it kinda is my business" he smiled as he took another bite of his meat bun.

 "Fine,” he sighed, “before I moved here, back in Tokyo there was someone important to me…”Hinata looks at him curiously,” anyways,” he looked at his hands, “I never said goodbye to that person, and because that person had no friends I thought that writing a letter to him would cheer him up” he felt his chest sting remembering the small hope he had of Kuroo wanting to stay friends with him, “that person never wrote back, and I wonder if he was mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye”

 Or if he even cared enough to write.

 he cleared his throat, “that person will be at the ball, and I don’t know if he will even remember me, I don’t know why I’m even getting worked up” he chuckled and looked at Hinata.

 The little shrimp was crying.

_What the hell?_

 Hinata was sniveling, “ Poor Tsukki,” he wailed,” my poor child, and here I thought I had a hard love life !!!!” he started crying a little louder.

 “Shut up you dumb shrimp, your embarrassing yourself!” He grabbed a napkin from his bag and was scowling as he wiped Hinata's eyes,” it's a dumb story, not a love story, I’m not your child and if you don’t stop crying ill never speak to you again!”

 He quieted down and his small cries turned into hiccups as he calmed down.

_This little crybaby is going to get married? I feel bad for Tobio,_

 “So what are you going to do when you see him?" the little ginger boy looked at him, his eyes still twinkling with the lingering tears.

 “I don’t know, nothing I guess, like I said, he probably won’t remember me, and besides if as a kid he was busy, how much more so now.”

 Tsukki took another bite of his cake, feeling a little relieved at being able to speak to someone about his thoughts lately even if it had to be shrimpy.

 Hinata gasped a plan popped into his head “I have a great idea!”He turned and grabbed Tsukki's arm.

 “Stop! Your gonna make my cake fall-“

 “ WE CAN DRESS YOU UP!!”

 “Huh?”

 Hinata was smiling so brightly it looked like the sun” we can dress you up and get him to be all ooooh and ahhhhh! All over you and then hell wanna dance with you! and kiss you and marry you and-“

 “Hinata stop!” He covered his friend's mouth, his face felt hot just at the mention of all those things, “I’m not looking to woo him over or anything and remember I’m just there as your handmaiden, it's not like I can really overdress, besides ill probably just sit around”

 “ Fine then!” Hinata huffed, “I order you to look your best at the ball and, be beside me at all time” he smirked, Tsukki's mouth gaping wide. “Now who looks silly” Hinata giggled

 Tsukki groaned,

 He took back everything, he should not have opened his mouth to the brat.

 “Let's go” Hinata started pulling Tsukki's arm

 “For what?”

 “To find you a dress!” he squealed in excitement.

_Yup, I definitely regret this._

 

  **Tokyo, the day of the announcement.**

 

**Kei's P.O.V**

 

They had arrived in Tokyo, the day before the ball, and had settled in a lavish guest home provided by the royal family for guest, everyone got a room of their own including himself.

 He was enjoying his stay by taking a long hot bath in the marble bathtub. he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. the omega inside him had been restless the entire travel to Tokyo and hed had a scare when he felt his body grow feverish when they arrived at the guest home. His heats were irregular, while most omegas would have them every three months, he could go without having one for a year to having a heat every couple weeks, sending him on a downward spiral and wreaking havoc on his body.

 The only reason he hadn't died, was because of a medication, one made especially for him by a doctor named Sugawara Koshi, who came up every two months to check up on him and give him more medication. he owed the man his life.

 He thought back to the conversation they last had in Miyagi.

 

**_"Tsukki, I think you should look for an alpha partner"_ **

**_Kei looked at the doctors face seeing if he was joking._ **

**_There was no humor in it._ **

**_"Why?" Kei had had this conversation with his mother, his brother, and even Hinata at one occasion, always telling them that there was no point in doing so, he had no reason to tie himself down with someone he would probably lose interest in_ **

**_Yet, Sugawara had always been straight with him, he never overstepped his boundaries and kept things professional, with the exception of scolding his eight year old daughter who would occasionally tag along the trip, because she'd interrupt their conversation’s because she had taken a liking to Tsukki, and often referred to him as her older brother, which he didn't mind too much._ **

**_So when Suga spoke he had no other choice but to listen._ **

**_"I'm not telling you because I'm thinking of your love life but because, in the last couple of blood samples I've taken from you, the effect of the medication on it has decreased, this theoretically means that you will have to increase the dosage more often until the point when they won't do anything.”_ **

**_He felt his blood chill," cant you just make another medication, something my body can accept, I mean your the doctor?" giving Suga a scoff._ **

**_Suga didn't react, "like you said I'm the doctor and I'm telling you that making another medication will take more than seven years to create, besides all the trial and error involved, while in the meantime, your body will have long adapted itself to this medication, maybe 2 years from now at the most, and I promise you the toll your heats will haveon your body will be disastrous, potentially fatal"_ **

**_He couldn't believe what he was hearing " so I could potentially die within 2 years, and you're telling me to find a mate?!"_ **

**_Suga took both his hands in his own " To save your life! there is no other choice! if there were i would tell you!, the medication you take now simulates having the pheromones of a when the medication stops working, your body will be looking for that missing pheromone, making you go through an intense heat that at some point not leave until you are mated!!" he looked at him his eyes filled with worry._ **

**_Tsukki felt his throat constrict, how could this happen to him._ **

**_"Tsukki, I've known you since you were a kid, and I want the best for you, sadly this is the only way we can fix this, I've spoken with your mother and she agrees with me"_ **

**_Suga brought his hand up to Tsukki and caressed his cheek,_ **

**_"please if not for yourself, then do it for the people who love you"_ **

 

That brought Tsukki to now, a heavy decision left up to him. well maybe someone would catch his eye in Tokyo, maybe even at the ball.

 He came out the bath and took a long look in the mirror at himself, the crystalline water drops falling dripping from his hair and body. He was tall, lean and had fair skin, he didn't think he was ugly, he had been approached by many girls and guys at the school of all three secondary gender's, wanting to be his partner. He didn't think he was all that, if anything he always felt self-conscious of his height, most omegas were smaller than him, he hadn't met or heard of any omega who was as tall as he was, many times people would mistake him for a beta and occasionally an alpha, when he had his scent patch on. He sighed, maybe he should concentrate on finding an alpha on their trip there. 

 "TSUKKISHIMA!!!!!!"

 Ugh, its the shortie.

 Hinata started banging on the door to the washroom, "Hurry up, come on we gotta get dressed and I wanna see you in the dress!"

 Tsukki cringed, he did not want to play dress up.

 

 "You look so good Tsukki!'

 Hinata squealed, the dress they had picked out had been picked by Hinata's alpha mother Kiyoko, who didn't trust her son or her wife Yachi to pick out his clothes since neither of them had any taste in clothes.

 Now he stood in front of the mirror wearing a tight black dress that reached mid-thigh and then continued on with a lace material that billowed around his ankles, the sleeves were made of lace as well and the back of the dress exposed his entire back as it scooped down low. he was wearing a pair of silver sandals since he didn't want to add any more height to his already tall figure. Kiyoko swept a bit of black eyeshadow around his eyes, which accentuated his eyes making them look more golden than their natural honey colour.

 "You did so good darling! he looks like a supermodel!" Yachi said as she and her son both took either side of Kiyoko's arms. She just smiled warmly at them then looked at Tsukki,

 "Well, he's been an amazing help to our family, he's like another son to us" she patted his shoulder.

 "Thank you, ma'am, this is very kind of you" he felt genuinely happy of the praise.

 "Well we have to leave in half an hour so how about we take some picture," said Yachi, looking at Tsukki and Hinata

 Oh god please no, I hate pictures

 Yachi lit up,"Yes!!! pictures!!-"

 "Wait up mom," Hinata went beside the bed and grabbed a small wooden black box and brought it to Tsukkishima, "Open it"

 Tsukki cautiously opened the box,

 Inside was a matte black mask covered in real gold filigree and diamonds placed sporadically around the mask.

 The mask was in the shape of the family insignia, a crow. It had black feathers at the edges that were accented by the small gold chains that connected themselves to the lower edges of the mask, it had thin hard material that went around the ears to hold the mask in place.

 It was beautiful.

 "Thank you, its lovely."

 Hinata smiled at him," You cant go to a masquerade ball without a mask!"

 Carefully took the mask out of the box and put the mask on and wondered what Kuroo would think if he saw him.

 He was soon to find out.

 

They had arrived at the palace entrance and were waiting in a line up to get inside.

 "Kageyama! just one dance!!!" Hinata was holding the crook of the King (in his own head of course) Tobio's arm, trying to convince him to dance with him at the masquerade ball.

"I said no and that's final" Kageyama who was sitting beside Hinata had the final word.

 If Kei hadn't had the conversation with Hinata the week before, he would not have noticed the way Kageyama always ended their conversations abruptly, whereas before they would bicker for the whole day, which was both endearing as it was annoying.

 "You're so mean bakayama!" he pouted, looking at the floor, his face makes a frustrated and lonely expression.

 Besides the chatter of other people around them and the background noise, an awkward silence fell among them the three of them.

_how the hell am I gonna survive the rest of this afternoon, with these two weirdos?_

 He took a closer look at both of them.

Kageyama had been fidgeting with something in his pocket the entire time and if he hadn't known the guy he wouldn't have been able to tell that he looked nervous.

 

_Interesting._

 

Now, why was the king of the world was so nervous?

 He felt a smirk tugging on his face.

 He was going to find out.

 "Tobio, what's got you all tensed up? is shrimpy here really that annoying?" he grinned as Tobio's face reddened.

 "No, its just stuffy and I hate wearing a suit, whats it to you anyway!?" his crossed his arms and looked up at him.

_A challenge, alright._

 "Curiosity, but if your afraid of losing whatever is in your pocket, I could always hold it for you?" he said nonchalantly.

 That got Hinata attention

 Hinata giggled "whats in your pocket Tobio?" Hinata tried to reach for Tobio's pocket, determined to figure it out what Tobio was hiding

 "Stop it, its nothing!"

 Hinata looked was suspicious now, "what are you hiding from me?"

 "I said its nothing, its none of your business now quit it," he said as he tried to evade Hinata's searching hand.

 Finally, Kageyama pushed Hinata away in a rush,

"I SAID STOP IT!" Kageyama looked furious.

 Hinata was shocked, they always fought, but it never felt serious. he quickly backed down, "sorry" he whispered as he turned his back to him.

 Tobio looked frustrated, he felt guilty making Hinata sad and he extended his hand to grab a hold Hinata, but pausing and taking it back halfway.

 Now, this was odd, he felt a bit bad for having caused the argument but whatever was going on, it would come out sooner or later;

 No one could keep a secret forever.

* * *

 

**Kuroo's P.O.V**

 

He felt his stomach in knots

 "Yakkun, I don't want to do this" his friend and caretaker looked at him, a sad look on his face.

 "I know, but you have to."

 He closed his eyes, "I know, but It feels wrong, in every way, besides having to marry my best friends love of life, my gut is telling me that I should wait," he looked at the ceiling and sighed, "I mean I'll probably never find my destined mate, but to mate with someone I don't even love romantically just feels like a betrayal to them", Yakkun looked at him, with a strange face, almost apologetic.

 "I'm sorry" he brushed of invisible lint from his suit, " I'm really sorry."

 he chuckled and ruffled Yakkun's hair, a habit he'd developed when he grew taller than his friend, "its not your fault I'm getting married," he laughed as his friend brushed his hand away, "its what my parents want, and its not likely id find someone I wanted to get stuck with anyway" he smiled at him yet Yakkun's face seemed to look even sadder.

 "There was someone like that for you before" his friends whispered under his breath.

 Kuroo's smile dropped

 Yeah, there was someone, someone he would have given the world to protect, someone he wanted to be there his entire life.

 

Sadly they did not want to be part of his.

 

"Yeah, I know" he sighed, then shrugged it off, "well nothing I can do about it now can i" he turned around and ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more.

 "I knew there was no point in trying to style it," Yakkun said from behind him.

 "But this is my style! makes me look edgy!" he had a habit of running his hand through his hair when he was on edge, so he kept up that excuse.

 Yakkun shook his head, "Sure keep telling yourself that your highness"

 He laughed.

"Well, time to face the music" he grabbed his mask on the table beside the door and proceeded to go out the door.

* * *

 

 

  **Kei's P.O.V**

 

Well, this brought him back.

 They were walking towards, the big ballroom, through the hallways with high vaulted ceiling, featuring paintings with cherubs on clouds and beautiful sceneries, the walls were the same deep red and they passed the enormous tapestry hung on the wall with the family symbol, the fierce face of a panther, with its jaws wide open. He’d never admit it to anyone but the picture used to scare him when he was smaller.

 He remembered helping out his brother and mother around the palace, how on many occasions he would be in the middle of bringing something and a wild kid with messy black hair would come flying towards him, it was always hard to believe that he was two years older than him. 

Funny that those were some of his most cherished memories. He felt his heart beat fast with the knowledge that he might get to see the boy he cared for as a child. 

 _I wonder what he looks like now_ , 

They got to the ballroom, filled with the elite, many celebrities and politicians according to what tobio told him,

" You're right Tobio-chan! look there's Mimi from the show Starforce nine! see she's the one with the bright pink hair and that's her iconic scarf!" Hinata seemed to be back to his usual cheerful self.

"Who's Mimi?" Kei asked.

"See Stingyshima! I told you that you need to watch TV with me, then you would know how many cool people are here!"

he adjusted his glasses "no thanks" he smirked, "I just use my phone for music, and besides I don't need to fry my brain, unlike some people I know."

Hinata smacked his arm, "That was mean!."

Tobio chuckled, "...not like he was wrong..."

"Baka!! why do both of you bully me?" Hinata pouted.

"Its cause the King likes to see you pout, he thinks its cute" Kei Laughed when Kageyama started to choke on the drink he had just taken from a passing waiter, his face turning just as red as Hinata's.

_Oh the joy of bothering people_

_"_ What you never thought anyone was cute!?" Tobio shot back.

_not cute....handsome..._

 

"Nope, I'm good like that" he smirked, then feel a tug on his elbow.

"Tsukki, can we go say hi to Mimi? please!?" Hinata asked with puppy eyes.

"why do you ask me, I'm not your mom, you are old enough to decide" God, please remind him why he was supposed to be this shrimpy's friend?.

"yeah but I want you with me"

he resigned himself to his fate,

"fine, but be quick!"

Hinata hugged him, making him uncomfortable with so many people around.

They started walking through the crowd, Tsukki's feeling a couple stares along the way, _do I look weird?_ he felt very conscious of the tight dress,  _do they think I'm weird? is it because I'm a tall omega? why are they staring?_ he didn't let his emotions show, something he did on a regular basis using his iconic poker face, it kept him safe.

They finally got by the small group around the celebrity Hinata liked when he spotted someone couple feet away from them, someone he thought looked familiar.

The person was wearing a silver suit, with a blue tie and white shirt, his mask was covered in small grey and white feathers, yet what really caught his attention was the hair, it was white and had streaks of grey and black running through it.

he distinctly remembered someone at the palace with that kind of hair the only difference was that the person from his memories wore it spiky on both sides of his head like an owl-

the mask,

It looked like a barn owl,

His suspicions were confirmed when the man turned his face, revealing a pair of bright golden eyes,

"....Bokuto..." he uttered in a low voice.

"Tsukkishima did you say something?" Hinata asked in his normally loud voice. 

_Crap! why couldn't this kid lower his voice!_

he looked over to see if the man had noticed him

Their eyes made contact. he quickly looked away and turned to look for an escape from the crowd.

_shit! why did this happen to me?_

"Tsukkishima Kei?"

He turned and standing in front of him was Kotaro Bokuto, Kuroo's best friend.

"Hello, Bokuto"

  


	5. I don’t have a name for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, wanna hear a story!  
> *If you don’t care just read on*
> 
> So I started writing this chapter right after the last one and guess what...  
> I finished that same day!....  
> And then someone came in my room and in my rush to hide my writing  
> I  
> Forgot  
> To  
> Save  
> My  
> Writing!!!!!!!
> 
> So yeah that happened about 3 times In the span of then until now, mix that in with close friends of mine dying, that bitch depression and a massive case of writer’s block I decided to take a break and instead wrote a fic for my lil bro *which you can go check out if you want*  
> Until inspiration hit and I could write and remember to save my work.  
> So here we are with one more chapter.
> 
> I must warn you the grammatical errors are fatal, something I’ll fix later and there are links I’ll add on to later, so please come back for more stuff after,  
> *I even drew Kei in a dress!*  
> And please leave as many comments as you want cause their a big motivator, which by the way I will try and reply to my readers this chapter cause it’s only thanks to you guys I can write.  
> So enough of my nonesense enjoy!!!

KEI

 

There was not enough champagne in the world to make the situation he was in right now bearable.

A couple minutes earlier Bokuto had noticed him and he'd had to introduce Hinata and Kageyama. The man had been over the moon and had asked them to sit down at a nearby table to "catch up" yet now he was making most of his conversation with the flamboyant Hinata.

On his left were Bokuto and Hinata and on his right was Kageyama. At the moment Hinata and Owl boy were practically jumping off there seats with excitement as they spoke about the blonde they were sitting next to.

_I'm right here, for god sake_

"You mean Tsukkishima was small before?!"

"yeah! you should have seen him, he was our tiny little french fry back then! he still had glasses though!" Bokuto laughed as he mimicked having glasses with his hands.

"Woah! really?" Hinata's eyes shined at the thought, "I would have loved to see that! He was already taller than me when we met" he pouted giving a glance back towards Kei.

He just rolled his eyes at the shrimp.

Hinata huffed, "So where you guys really close back then?".

"Id like to think we were-"

"But you don't think" Kei quipped in,  _well there goes my attempt at trying to be the calm and collected handmaiden._

Bokuto stuck his tongue out.

_Wow, he really hasn't changed._

Bokuto continued giving Kei a pointed look as he spoke, "as I was saying I thought we were but this guy" he waved a hand in Kei's general direction, "left without a word and never contacted us after that, so I'm not sure, to be honest" he gave Kei a sad puppy look.

_Great! now I feel like shit!_

Kei gave an exasperated sigh, "We were close and..."

_ugh, why do I have to apologize!_

"...I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but in my defense, I was just a kid so there wasn't much I could do, to be honest"

he felt three pairs of eyes land on him.

"I think that one of the first times I've heard him say sorry" Kageyama spoke up in a calm surprised voice.

Hinata and Bokuto spoke at the same time, " SAME!". They both looked at each other, "JINX!"

A couple people turned their heads as they both fell into a fit of giggles like a couple of kids.

_To any god out there, please let the ground swallow me up._

He bent over so he could whisper into the small red heads ear, " If you don't shut your mouth in five seconds, I will not hesitate to drag your tiny ass outside and bury you six feet under the ground beside Owl boy right here" he menacingly warned.

The boy sat up straight and was stiff as he tried to hold in the leftover giggles he'd not let out, holding his breath as his face slowly darkened into a deep shade of red.

"His face is as red as his hair!"

On his right, he could hear Tobio snicker.

Hinata broke out in laughter as the other two joined in, making a scene around them.

He covered his face with both his palms and strongly wished he could die right on the spot.

From behind him, he heard a soft, soothing voice speak up, a hint of reproach in its tone,

"Well, what kind of trouble have you stirred up now Bokuto-san? hmm?" The persons whom the voice belonged to appeared by his right side. 

A tall lithe figure stood beside him wearing a long burgundy velvet dress held up by two small diamond covered straps, showing off fair smooth skin. 

The man looked down, almond shaped, gunmetal blue eyes looking at him and turning slightly upwards as a small polite and graceful smile showed on his face. 

"It has been a while hasn't it Kei"

"AKAaShI!!" Bokuto jumped up from his seat and was rushing towards their old friend Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi simply lifted his forearm up as quick as a snake, creating a small thud as it made contact with Bokuto's chest, "what did we agree on when we're in public?" he heard the man say quietly.

Bokuto straightened up and gave him a big smile, " No hugging, jumping, running, loud excessive noise or anything that is not part of proper etiquette at a social gathering" he stated as child proud child would at being able to memorize all the rules by heart.

"So tell me,..." Akaashi crossed his arms, "If you know all that why you have not followed through?" he raised a neatly manicured brow at the man in question.

Bokuto held a sheepish expression as he tried opening his mouth to offer an explanation but came up empty-handed.

"Thought so" he turned said, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

He turned to Tsukkishima, who for the entire interaction was entranced by how beautiful the boy had become. He remembered when he was younger he's had a small crush on the boy and admired him. He felt self-conscious of himself as he absentmindedly started comparing himself to the vixen beside him. He was the perfect omega and everything you could expect from one.

Said vixen spoke "I'm delighted you could join us this evening Tsukkishima-san," he turned his attention to the duo he'd come with, "and to you to Hinata-sama and Kageyama-sama, its a pleasure, I'm Akaashi Keiji, first son of Randamu-Ito Dono of Osaka prefecture" he gave a small bow.

The Akaashi he remembered from his time at the palace was a sneaky genius. He remembered they would always team up to cause havoc with the other two boys.

_Well now that I think about it, he was his partner in crime as they always teamed up to pull pranks on Bokuto and-_

His train of thought was interrupted by Hinata, " So do you guys know whatsecret surprise is about? me and Tobio here were trying to guess on the way here"

The question seemed to remind his old friends of something as they both took on a serious stance, something quite odd for Bokuto as Akaashi spoke, "I'm not at freedom to disclose that information yet I'm afraid" he gave them both a formal smile as he turned to give a small nod to Bokuto.

He seemed to understand since his gaze landed on the three guests, "My sincerest apologies but Akaashi has a previous arrangement he must attend and I'm responsible for escorting him, we both hope you enjoy the rest of the evening" he gave them a small un-Bokuto like bow and followed after Akaashi as they left the three of them confused at the turn of event.

Kageyama was the first to speak.

"Well if that wasn't the awkwardest and confusing thing I've ever seen I don't know what is"

"I've seen you guys do worse" he felt a tickle at the edge of his lip.

Hinata pouted at that as Tobio muttered something about being salty under his breath.

_but, ... he was right, it was odd._

 

The reason for there arrival was found about an hour later. They were sitting at there seats as the light began to dim and focus on the raised dais where the king and queen stood. A royal guard voice boomed as he announced them to the crowd.

" **Presenting Tennō Heika  of Tokyo, Kuroo Kenja the 3rd and Joō Heika, of Tokyo, Kuroo Fugina Masayoshi-kan** " 

The entire room was a hushed quiet as the king went up to the dais, his powerful figure covered in a blood red velvet cape that only showed an entirely black suit underneath. What really stood out was the crown that stood atop his head, a dark obsidian band with rubies embedded inside, surrounded by gold filigree. He had a simple mask in the shape of a black panther which he proceeded to take off and hand to his advisor. He was followed by the queen who wore a long crimson dress covered in red lace, her raven hair billowing behind her, a crown of rubies and black stone on her head, the same mask on her face as the kings. She joined her husband on the stage, giving the mask that covered her face to one of her orderlies, and stood a step behind the king, a sign of inferiority. He welcomed everyone for there arrival and gave a speech about the unity of the country.

"... that is why this evening we are proud to announce the engagement of our Eldest son, Prince, and heir to the throne Kuroo Tetsuro"

Kei felt his body tense and afterward, he would question if he'd even breathed throughout the entire procession.

From one side of the hall, a path had been cleared and a tall broad figure came out wearing a simple black tux, with a dark red cape held at the shoulder. He wore a black feline mask similar to that of the King and Queen and his hair sticking up at odd angles, part of his hair obscuring the mask in front.

Kei felt his throat tighten and his legs go weak as an instinctual whine tried to escape his chest. 

His omega wanted to run to the alpha it sensed. He felt it coil itself around himself, wanting to escape and submit to the alpha it chose.

Kei felt sweat bead on his forehead, beneath the mask. He'd never reacted like this with anyone, which was one of the reasons why he hadn't had the slightest desire to mate with anyone.

Except now.

Now he wanted to submit, now he wanted an alpha.

but..,

...that alpha was royalty.

He was the Crown prince.

He was Kuroo Tetsuro...

and he was going to marry someone else.

 

KUROO

 

Kuroo felt like he was going to die ever since getting close to the doorway he felt his alpha start acting up, stirring inside himself and wanting to escape. He felt his body become hot all over and he was restless. 

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

He assumed that it might have been the anxiety that accompanied knowing you had no choice in the big life-changing event ahead.

It was a pretty good guess.

So he ignored it and waited, holding one of the most prized family heirlooms, a luxurious silk shawl made with the finest, crimson mulberry silk, laced with real gold fibers that created the insignia of his royal family crest. It passed down by eleven generations and was kept in the safehouse except for occasions such as these. The shawl was to be given to the betrothed of the crown prince to show them welcoming their beloved into the family. It was a romantic tradition, started by one of the first royal couples who had been rumored to be destined mates and loved each other until death. Now it was just a show for others, a change in status for whoever had been arranged to marry the prince. His job was to place it on Akaashi's shoulders as a sign that he was now considered a member of the Kuroo family. This would only be set in stone the day they were officially married.

He heard his father announce him and he felt his body move on its own.

He went past the threshold and looked straight towards his fate, in the shape of his father and mothers welcoming smiles. 

He felt his alpha tug at his chest, wanting to divert his attention to something in the crowd. He ignored the urge to look. 

He made it to the podium and stepped up to join his father, giving a slight bow. On the outside, he looked calm and put together but on the inside he was screaming.

As calmly as he could he turned his attention to the crowd and found what his alpha had been screaming at him for.

 

KEI 

 

_Did our eyes just meet! Please tell me I'm imagining it._

Yet from there where Tsukki could feel those eyes his face from afar.

_Does he remember me, can he recognize me._

Inside himself, his omega was practically trilling the focus of its attention was looking back at him. Just to make sure he was not imagining t he looked behind him. 

" **And now we would like to reveal the beauty who's enraptured my dear son's heart..."**

The light shone on someone close to the stage.

At that moment he cursed his height for allowing him to be one of the first to be able to see the Prince's Bride"

**"The first son of Randamu-Ito Dono of Osaka, Akaashi Keiji"**

The light illuminated an ethereal looking Keiji, the bright light bringing out the healthy glow of his fair skin and making his short hair look silky and shiny. He crossed people in the way with all the gracefulness of a would be Queen. He went up and went on his knees. 

In the backround one of the royals orderlies spoke of the tradition involving the shawl which he took in absentmindely.

He should have been happy, two of his closest childhood friends were getting married. He felt a twinge in his chest as the shawl was layed over Akaashi’s shoulder. 

They were invited to celebrate with them that evening yet all Kei could think of was where to go to try to escape the foreign feelings that came up.

As soon as they were allowed to sit to eat, he went outside the main hall, hoping they had kept the garden at the back of the palace.

 

 

 

 


End file.
